Shorties
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: A collection of short stories with various YuGiOh! characters in some normal and rather odd situations. Please R&R. Thankyou, adieu.


Hello and welcome to my newest Yu-Gi-Oh! creation. This will be a collection of short stories about various characters of the series in some weird and normal situations. I hope you like them. Please review. Thank-you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

Seto's Birthday (Another Day)

This wasn't a good day, Seto Kaiba concluded as he slammed his oak armoire door.

Work had piled up on him in the last few weeks, his secretary had called in sick, and worst of all. Today was his birthday.

It didn't matter really, there wasn't going to be any extravagant celebration or anything. As if he had anyone to celebrate with other than Mokuba, his only family and friend.

With all this work though, he'd be lucky to see his brother next week than today!

An angry scowl left his mouth, his attention on the mirror before him. He looked every bit like the powerful and cunning CEO of Kaiba Corp, instead of the stubborn, seventeen-year-old duelist that he was.

He continued to stare at the stranger who looked back at him. Slowly before his eyes, and image of Gozaburo Kaiba appeared in his place; the older man began to sneer at Seto.

Kaiba growled, slamming his fist into the glass.

Mokuba jumped hearing the sudden noise.

"Seto?" he called out nervously.

No answer came as the young boy slowly crept towards the stairs.

"Seto, are you okay up there?"

The raven haired boy decided to investigate; he stopped moving when he heard the older boy coming down the stairs.

Kaiba quickly sidestepped his brother, "Fine Mokuba."

His tone was hard, short, and crisp.

Mokuba frowned, he knew that tone of voice very well. It was the tone that ended all conversations and left no room for argument.

The older boy was dressed in his usual garb, blue trench with turquoise top and pants.

He went into the kitchen, his little brother in tow. He grabbed the coffee pot from by the stove and poured himself a cup.

Mokuba went to the table tucking a beige piece of paper into a green envelope.

Seto's annoyance slowly faded when the dark-haired boy attacked his waist in a fierce hug. "I love you Seto! Happy Birthday!"

The older boy smiled down on his brother, pushing aside a chocolate strand of hair from his azure eyes.

"Thanks kiddo." His voice was filled with love as he stroked Mokuba's raven locks affectionately.

The younger boy let go, grabbing for the envelope on the table; however, the loud ringing from the house phone stopped him.

A soft curse went past Kaiba's lips, as he went to answer it.

"Hello?" he didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

The person seemed to fuel the burning fire within his brother instantly. Mokuba slowly realized, when his brother spoke again.

The boy took the green envelope and tucked it away in Kaiba's waiting briefcase. He was sure his brother would see it in there.

Kaiba hung up the phone in an even more fouler mood than before.

Mokuba greeted him at the door with his silver briefcase and a heart warming smile that even he couldn't resist.

"Well then big brother, I'll see you tonight."

Kaiba gave a sad look, taking the case from the smiling boy, "I don't know kiddo. Work is pretty heavy today. I may be late, 'extremely late'."

Extremely late, Mokuba recognized, meant not seeing his big brother for a long while.

He smiled at Kaiba still, grabbing onto his waist, "Okay. I'll have dinner waiting then."

Fear instantly gripped the older boys heart, remembering the last time Mokuba tried to cook. He winced at the damage the firefighters had cause with their hoses. The whole kitchen and parts of the dinning room had to be replaced.

"That's okay, really. I'll take you out when I come home."

Mokuba wanted to protest, but changed his mind.

"Okay big brother."

This was wonderful, five hours into his work and he hadn't even put a dent in the stack of papers that cluttered his desk.

"Sales of…" he rambled off to himself.

He lifted up clumps of papers looking for something. He stopped spinning in his chair towards his briefcase. He laid it down, popping the locks.

The sight of the green envelope stopped him. He slowly picked it up, recognizing Mokuba's handwriting. Slowly he opened the letter, reading the beige piece of paper.

_He's the greatest person I know_

_Always there for me in my need_

_Protects me from the bad_

_Protects me from the worst_

_You are the specialist person to me_

_Brother is better than what others say_

_In his own way, he's unique beyond words_

_Really hope his day goes well_

_Till tonight when he gets home_

_His number one fan I am always_

_Dear to my heart you will stay_

_A wonderful gift given to me_

_Years to come will bring us closer_

_Special isn't a strong enough word_

_Even when you're gone we're still near_

_Together is how we belong_

_Our bond forever strong_

Seto read the note over and over, his heart feeling from the love. He stopped, noticing that the first letters spelt out 'Happy Birthday Seto'.

He leaned back in his chair, okay it wasn't classic style poetry, but it had been written with a little brother's love. That was all that mattered.

Seto smiled, folding the letter back up, sticking it in the green envelope. He placed it in his briefcase closing it, followed by the dropping of his pen.

Hey, today was his birthday, so he was going to spend every bit of it with his family and friend.

Work would just have to wait another day.

A.N.

Yes, the poem isn't that great, but hey! Mokuba is a kid. He got his message across though. Love you all, adieu!

Next Installment of Shorties: The Gift


End file.
